Addicted
by sunkissedchris
Summary: Clary and Magnus need to teach Jace, Alec, and Izzy about the lovely world of music.


*I don't own _Mortal Instruments,_ Cassandra Clare does. I don't own the lyrics, Saving Abel does.

This is just an idea I got while listening to my iPod this morning and reading some fanfiction.

(Third Person POV)

* * *

Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, and Jace sat in Magnus' loft. Jace and Magnus were exchanging insults like usual. Those two never seemed to be able to get along, no matter how much Alec begged both to try. Secretly, Clary thought they both enjoyed their arguments.

Jace was able to try his wit out on someone with centuries of experience with smart ass remarks. Magnus just found the situation to be of equal points annoying and amusing.

Magnus, randomly asked, "Who do you think is the best musician ever?"

Each of their minds went reeling with different possibilities. However, Alec, Izzy, and Jace only knew classical music, they hardly knew any modern artist. They considered music to be a mundane thing.

Before anyone said an actual artist, Clary huffed, "Can we do this by genre? It's too hard to just pick one."

Magnus nodded his head, "What genre should we start with?"

"How many genres are there?" Alec asked, barely knowing anything about music. All he knew was his favorites that Jace played back at the institute on the piano. How many types of music can there be?

Magnus and Clary stared at him, them at each other, "So deprived," Clary murmured.

"It's truly a pity; I say we take it upon ourselves to show these shadowhunters the world of music. What do you say, my dear Clary?" Magnus smiled largely, his cat like eyes sparking.

"We're going to have to. First Jace doesn't know what eBay is, now he doesn't know there is more than just classical music," she shook her head mockingly sad, and then grinned at Jace who didn't look happy.

"I know there is more than one type of music. It's not like I haven't heard it out in the city," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, might as well start with classic," Magnus said, with a wave of his hand. "Jace plays some around the institute, right? So you should all know what you like within that genre."

It seemed that everyone picked someone different. Eventually, they settled on Beethoven. Everyone agreed that Bagatelle for piano in "A" minor was one of their favorite pieces.

"Favorite classic rock artist," Clary grinned at Magnus.

"Ugh, this is proving to be harder than I thought. Maybe, Aerosmith? But, Guns N' Roses had some amazing concerts. Though, you can never go wrong with The Beetles, The Who, or Def Leppard," Magnus said mostly to himself. All the shadowhunters, besides Clary, stared at him in confusion.

"Who the hell are these people?" Jace asked. He hated when he was in the dark about something.

Clary ignored Jace, "Don't forget The Grateful Dead or AC/DC."

"Or ZZ Top," Magnus pointed out.

"Journey," Clary murmured.

"Queen."

"Steve Miller Band."

"Of course, I still love their song The Joker," Magnus replied.

"Me too!" Clary exclaimed, pulling out her iPod to show the warlock. "But the best classic rock musician has to be Jimi Hendrix. Whenever I see or hear The Star Spangled Banner from Woodstock I get chills."

"I agree, definitely Jimi. I cried when he played that," Magnus grinned.

"You were at Woodstock!" Clary yelled. "You luck son of a gun! Ever since I was a kid I wish I had been born earlier so I could've seen that in person. Simon's aunt was there and told me about it, it sounds amazing. I've seen the footage too and it just looked awesome to be a part of that."

"Oh, it definitely was amazing, my dear."

"What are you talking about? Who is Jimi Hendrix and what's a woodstock?" Alec demanded. Izzy and Jace were frowning deeply at the warlock and Clary.

"This is sad," Clary stated. Shifting through her iPod touch's songs, she found Jimi Hendrix's Star Spangled Banner and played it through the speakers. "It's supposed to sound like rockets and relate not only to the song but the Vietnam War. It was back in 1969 and that was still going on. Jimi Hendrix is one of the best guitarists ever. Woodstock was a music festival that had all these awesome musicians and it lasted a few days and it was about love and peace and that stuff. It's legendary," Clary said.

"It really was fantastic," Magnus murmured distantly, obviously remembering his time there.

"I don't really care about this," Jace said, yawning. "Why should I care about something that happened in the 1960's, something that was set up by mundane?"

"Because it's legendary!" Clary cried. She scowled at Jace's stubbornness, as he set his bored gaze on her.

Then she smiled, wickedly as she went through her iPod. Magnus glanced over her shoulder and smiled when he saw what was on the screen.

"It may be mundane," Clary murmured, "but, I'm sure we all can appreciate this song."

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me_

Alec blushed slightly as he listened to the lyrics. Jace cocked his eyebrow up as he realized this song was on his girlfriend's ipod. Isabelle couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Magnus and Clary grinned at one another as they watched the others' reactions.

Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end

_It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

Magnus and Clary started singing the lyrics together. _  
_

_I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me  
_

_Yeah_

_I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
When we try to make  
This love something better than  
Just making love again_

_It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away_

_I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breathe  
It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything when you're loving me  
Yeah  
When you're loving me_

_How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
Theres just got to be more to you and me_

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me_

_Or the sound you make with every breath  
You take it's not like anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you_

As the song ended, Jace grinned, "Clary, maybe me and you should head back to the institute."

"Nope."

Jace looked slightly surprised by her refusal. "Why not?"

"Admit, even though this music is mundane, you like it," Clary smirked. "I know you like it, and if you don't admit it, I won't kiss you for a week."

Jace scowled, he hated admitting when he was wrong. "It's not that bad."

Clary shook her head no, crossing her arms.

Jace huffed, "Fine, I like it."

"It meaning?" Clary asked, trying to annoy Jace.

"I like the damn music, even if it's mundane!"

* * *

Hope you liked that. Please excuse typos, I wrote it quickly. I've never written a songfic, so go easy on me.

Please Review!


End file.
